Tout a commencé avec un rêve
by Opal Spirit
Summary: Kogoro Mouri a gagné un voyage pour quatre personnes en France, et Haibara a décidé de les accompagner. Cependant, Conan se méfie de ce voyage, et invite Heiji a les retrouver. Et pour cause... Le titre n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire
1. Prologue

Ohayo tout le monde :3 J'ai pas encore vraiment commencé l'écriture de cette fiction, je sais pas trop combien de temps elle va durer ni ce qu'il va se passer exactement :3 et pour être honnête, j'ai longtemps cherché le nom de l'OC qui apparaît haha ^p^ Bref, je vais faire de ce chapitre un prologue, ou un truc de ce genre :3 En espérant que ça vous plaise :)

Et aussi, le titre n'a pas de rapport avec ce qu'il va se passer dans l'histoire :) J'ai rêvé d'une partie de cette histoire et c'est pour ça que j'ai commencé à l'écrire, d'où le titre "Tout a commencé avec un rêve" ^^

Je voulais faire apparaître Kaito Kuroba et Aoko Nakamori, mais je me suis rendue compte qu'ils ne serviraient à rien... Mais comme je les adore quand même, je vais peut-être faire une histoire rien que sur eux ^^ Ce sera alors dans la section Magic Kaitô (logiquement :3)

Voilà, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><span>Tokyo, quartier Beika<span>

-Hehhh !?  
>-Conan-kun et Haibara-kun... commença Ayumi<br>-... sont partis en voyage ? continua Genta  
>-Ensemble ? ajouta Mitsuhiko.<br>-Euh... Mouri-kun a gagné un voyage pour quatre personnes, et Haibara a voulu les accompagner, expliqua le professeur Agasa.  
>-Moi aussi je veux partir en voyage... se plaint Genta.<br>-On peut toujours aller à la plage ?  
>-Mais ce sera pas pareil sans Conan-kun...<br>-Et Haibara, renchérit Mitsuhiko.

Osaka, aéroport

-Ne*, Heiji, interpella Kazuha.  
>-Hm ?<br>-Pourquoi tu voulais qu'on aille là-bas ?  
>-"On" ? répéta Heiji. Aho*, je t'ai jamais demandé de venir avec moi !<br>-Mais je pouvais pas te laisser y aller tout seul ! gronda Kazuha.  
>-Je sais me débrouiller ! Et qui t'a dit que je serai seul ?<br>-Que... Hehh !? Tu seras avec qui ? C'est une fille ?

Kazuha ouvrit de grands yeux tandis qu'Heiji tourna des yeux blasés vers son amie.

-Oy Kazuha, pensa-t-il. Tu serais pas jalouse par hasard ? Non, reprit-il enfin, c'est le gosse de Beika.  
>-Conan-kun ? Mais pourquoi ?<br>-Euh..  
>"Les passagers du vol 5348 en direction de Freiburg sont priés de se rendre à la porte 6 pour l'embarquement. Je répète, les passagers..."<br>-C'est l'heure; allons-y Kazuha !  
>-Oui !<br>-J'arrive, Kudo. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir, mais j'arrive, pensa Heiji en se dirigeant vers les portes.

Quelque part, dans le ciel

-Tu crois que c'est comment, là-bas ?  
>-Hm ? Je ne sais pas, répondit Conan. J'ai hâte d'arriver pour le savoir.<br>-C'est très beau, intervint Haibara. Beaucoup plus calme que Tokyo.  
>-Oh, tu as déjà été là-bas Ai-kun ? demanda Ran.<br>-Ah euh... Non, mais j'ai vu des photos, que.. mes parents ont laissé.  
>-Oto-san* ? Ah... il dort.<br>-Pour changer ! pensa Conan. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit si calme qu'Haibara le prétend.  
>"Nous survolons actuellement l'Autriche. Le temps est clair, la température au sol est de 12°C. L'arrivée à Freiburg est prévue dans environ 15 minutes."<br>-Ah, nous arrivons bientôt ! s'exclama Ran.  
>-Regarde, on voit les montagnes ! dit un garçon au rang de devant.<p>

Conan et Ran s'approchèrent de la fenêtre afin de regarder les montagnes.

-Impressionnant !

Quinze minutes passèrent, avant que l'avion n'atterrisse à l'aéroport allemand de Freiburg. Il était grand, et rempli de monde ! Une fois leurs valises récupérées, les quatre japonais se dirigèrent vers la sortie, où un homme et une jeune femme attendaient, une pancarte à la main. Sur celle-ci était écrit en kanji, "Môri".

-Hein ? Ils ont écrit en kanji, remarqua Haibara.  
>-Ouais, dit Conan. L'un d'eux doit connaître le japonais.<br>-Encore heureux ! s'exclama Kogoro. Sinon, j'aurais été perdu.  
>-Ohayo, dit la jeune femme tandis qu'ils s'approchaient. Comment s'est passé votre voyage ?<br>-Bien, merci, répondit Ran.  
>-Je m'appelle Marie, et voici mon père Pierre.<br>-Enchantée ! Je m'appelle Ran, mon père Kogoro. Voici Conan-kun, et une amie Ai.  
>-Bienvenue !<br>-Laissez moi prendre vos valises, intervint le père de Marie.

La jeune femme les invita à s'installer dans un minibus blanc. Une fois tout le monde installé, Pierre se plaça au volant et démarra le véhicule.

-Le voyage sera encore assez long, avoua la jeune femme. J'espère que ça ira.  
>-Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, rassura Ran. N'est-ce pas, Oto-san ? Heh ? Il dort déjà !<br>-Il a pourtant dormi pendant tout le vol, railla Conan.  
>-Ce doit être le décalage horaire, proposa Haibara. Ne, Marie-san.<br>-Hm ? Qu'y a-t-il ?  
>-Vous parlez bien le japonais.<br>-J'ai pris des cours pendant plusieurs années, et je suis déjà allée au Japon plusieurs fois. C'est un pays fabuleux ! sourit la jeune femme.  
>-Je vois.<br>-Mais il paraît que la France est un très beau pays également, intervint Ran.  
>-Oui, c'est vrai. Cependant, je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment la bonne date pour être venus, marmonna-t-elle.<br>-Comment ça ? dit Conan tandis que son regard s'assombrit.  
>-Hein ? Ah, euh... Je... Il se passe beaucoup de choses inhabituelles ces temps-ci.<br>-Quoi comme ?  
>-Marie... dit son père.<br>-_Je sais, papa. Mais je devrais les prévenir, ils ont des enfants avec eux... Laisse-moi leur expliquer.  
>-<em>Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Ran.  
>-Quelque chose de sombre nous attend... marmonna Haibara.<p>

Conan la regarda, incrédule. Elle parlait le français ? Mais encore plus que ça. Quelque chose de sombre ? De quoi s'agissait-il ? Ran lança un regard inquiet vers Marie qui se retourna vers ses invités.

-Ces derniers temps... des enfants disparaissent.  
>-Hein ? s'écria Ran, réveillant son père. Des enfants disparaissent ?<br>-Oui... qui ont généralement entre 7 et 12 ans. Personne ne sait où ils sont, qui les a enlevés, ni même s'ils sont encore vivants...  
>-Ça arrive près de chez vous ? demanda Conan.<br>-Malheureusement, oui. Même... même mon petit frère, Nathan, a disparu.

Conan arbora son regard plein de réflexion. Il avait eu raison de se méfier de ce voyage et d'avoir appelé Heiji. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas les gérants du concours. Et si... Il tourna son regard vers Haibara, qui le regardait avec une lueur inquiète.

-Tu penses à la même chose que moi, Haibara ?  
>-Ouais. Et si on avait été attiré là ?<p>

* * *

><p>*Ne = Hé. Leur façon d'interpeller les gens ^^<br>*Aho = Idiot. Heiji vient d'Osaka donc il dit Aho et non pas Baka :3  
>*Oto-san = Papa. Je pense que vous le savez déjà, mais je préfère le dire au cas où ^^<p>

* * *

><p>Les dialogues en italiques seront du français. Puisque les protagonistes ne parlent pas français, on fait la différence. Puis j'ai fait qu'Haibara comprenne un peu le français parce que... je trouve que ça lui va bien de parler français x) bref ! Sinon, pourquoi l'aéroport de Freiburg ? Je me demande XD Peut-être qu'en vrai, il y a plus de chances d'avoir des vols Tokyo-Freiburg ? Et aussi parce que c'est l'un des plus proches de chez moi ? Qui sait XD ... Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1

Merci pour ta review Sylkabe ! Ça me donne bien envie de continuer ! J'étais pas très sûre de vouloir le faire, mais maintenant, je le suis :) Merci merci :)

Et Em, merci beaucoup également ! Je crois voir que tu es aussi fan de Heiji comme moi ? :D Mais Détective Conan ne serait pas aussi bien sans Heiji, pas vrai ?^^

Sinon, je crois qu'il n'y a pas assez de détail (en fait, j'en ai pas mis ) est-ce que c'est gênant ? Je vais essayer d'en rajouter dans la suite de mon histoire, et vous me direz si c'est bien ^^

* * *

><p>Une fois arrivés à l'hôtel après encore deux heures et demi de route, Marie accompagna les quatre japonais jusqu'à leur chambre qui portait la numéro 10. Elle ouvrit la porte, laissant place à une grande pièce aux murs clairs, possédant une fenêtre laissant entrer la lumière.<p>

-Je vais prendre une bonne douche pour me rafraîchir ! dit Ran en s'étirant.  
>-Bien sûr, je vais vous laisser, répondit Marie en s'inclinant.<br>-Ne, Marie-san ?  
>-Oui ?<p>

Elle tourna ses grands yeux verts vers Conan. Ses cheveux châtains, qui étaient remontés en queue de cheval, fouettèrent l'air gracieusement tandis qu'elle se baissa pour être à la hauteur du garçon.

-Est-ce que vous avez eu d'autres réservations venant du Japon ?  
>-Conan-kun, tu es bien curieux ! protesta Ran.<br>-D'autres réservations ? Oui effectivement, réfléchit la française. Une chambre pour deux. C'est des amis à toi ?  
>-Hmm ! acquiesça-t-il. Quand arriveront-il ?<br>-Plus tard dans la journée, je crois. Mais je peux vérifier si tu le veux.  
>-Non ça ira, merci Marie-san !<br>-De rien, sourit-elle en se relevant.

Elle sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte. Ran, qui avait pénétré la salle de bain, verrouilla la porte. Kogoro, lui, s'était déjà affaissé sur le lit double qui trônait au centre de la chambre. Haibara jeta un regard à Conan.

-Tu as invité Hattori-kun, n'est-ce pas ?  
>-Ouais. Je ne fais pas confiance en ce voyage, alors j'ai préféré lui dire de venir, au cas où. On peut pas dire que c'est le vieux qui va nous sortir d'affaire...<br>-Il pourrait être plus utile qu'il n'y paraît tu sais.  
>-Mais je fais plus confiance à Hattori.<p>

A ce moment, un ronflement se fit entendre dans toute la chambre. C'était Kogoro qui, une fois de plus, s'était endormi. Mais comment faisait-il pour dormir autant ? Conan lança un regard désabusé en direction du détective tandis qu'un bruit d'eau s'échappait de la salle de bain. Haibara ouvrit la porte et sortit de la chambre, mais Conan la rattrapa.

-Où tu vas ?  
>-Je vais visiter un peu. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre ?<br>-Ouais, pas faux. Je vais attendre Ran et on viendra aussi certainement.

La jeune fille sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle, et traversa le long couloir afin d'atteindre le hall d'entrée. Celui-ci était frais à cause de la porte d'entrée qui ne cessait de s'ouvrir et se fermer. Pierre, qui était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, se tenait derrière le comptoir. Il semblait occupé sur l'ordinateur, peut-être faisait-il des comptes. Haibara scruta la pièce: le sol était en parquet de bois clair, les murs étaient tapissés d'un papier orangé et ornés de tableaux par ci, par là. Des plantes en pot ainsi que des fauteuils trônaient dans la pièce, donnant un air chaleureux. Par les deux fenêtres entourant la grande porte, on pouvait apercevoir les rues de la petite ville. Elle se dirigea alors vers la sortie et ouvrit la porte lorsqu'un courant d'air souleva ses cheveux clairs. Une fois la bourrasque passée, elle secoua la tête pour remettre ses cheveux plus ou moins en place et fit un pas à l'extérieur. Le ciel était grossièrement couvert, et un vent frais faisait se balancer les arbres dans la cour. On sentait que l'hiver était présent, et malgré le fait qu'il soit midi passé, la température ne devait pas excéder les 10 °C. La jeune fille promena son regard sur la nature environnante, et un léger sourire arbora son visage enfantin. Est-ce que ce voyage pouvait vraiment être une manigance ? Est-ce qu'_ils_ pourraient aller aussi loin du Japon pour les éliminer ? ... Et pourquoi pas, après tout. Ils pouvaient être prêts à tout.  
>Lorsque cette pensée émergea dans l'esprit d'Haibara, son sourire disparut, son regard se durcit et elle ne parut plus l'enfant qu'elle était un instant avant. Elle plaça sa main sur son menton, en pleine réflexion, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois derrière elle. Elle se retourna, et vit Ran et Conan qui la rejoignaient. Elle sourit pour cacher son trouble à la jeune femme, et les salua.<p>

-C'est joli, pas vrai ?  
>-Hm ! acquiesça le jeune garçon joyeusement.<br>-Comme je m'y attendais, répondit Haibara. Ça n'est pas du tout la même chose que sur les photos, cependant...

Les trois japonais s'engagèrent dans une petite rue non loin de l'hôtel, et gambadèrent dans la ville en prenant soin de se rappeler des chemins empruntés pour ne pas se perdre. Ils s'émerveillèrent des bâtiments anciens, des maisons à colombages -typique de l'Alsace*- qui sont tellement différents de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver au Japon. L'après-midi passa rapidement, et la nuit commença à tomber aux alentours de 17h, ce qui les incita à revenir à l'hôtel.  
>Une fois l'hôtel atteint, ils entrèrent dans le hall et furent accueillis par Marie qui se dirigeait vers eux.<p>

-Ah, Mori-san ! Vos amis sont arrivés ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
>-Nos amis ?<br>-Hey, Kud- Conan-kun ! fit une voix pleine d'accent de l'ouest.  
>-Hattori-kun ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?<br>-Je t'ai attendu tout l'après-midi, sale gosse ! Où tu étais ! s'écria-t-il, ne prêtant aucune attention à la question de Ran.  
>-"Tout l'après-midi", tu exagères, railla le jeune garçon.<p>

Le détective de l'ouest prit Conan par les épaules et le secoua avant de lui passer un savon.

-Neeee, Heiji, attends moi ! fit Kazuha qui arrivait.  
>-Kazuha-chan aussi ?<br>-Ran-chan ! s'exclama cette dernière. Contente de te voir !  
>-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?<br>-J'accompagne juste Heiji, parce qu'apparemment Conan lui aurait demandé de venir.  
>-Conan ! gronda Ran, stoppant les deux garçons.<p>

Ils la regardèrent, puis Conan prit un air innocent.

-Désolé Ran-neechan !  
>-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?<br>-J'avais peur que tu ne sois pas d'accord...  
>-Mais pour quelle raison n'aurais-je pas accepté ?<br>-Euh..

Ran poussa un soupir énervé avant de reprendre une mine joyeuse au grand étonnement de Conan. Il avait beau la connaître, elle ne cessera jamais de l'étonner !

-Bon ! Autant passer un bon séjour !  
>-Oui !<p>

Les amis restèrent dans le hall à discuter en attendant le dîner : Kazuha et Ran s'étaient installées sur les fauteuils et sirotaient un thé, tandis qu'Heiji prit Conan à part pour quelques explications, sous l'œil attentif d'Haibara.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ?  
>-Je t'ai dit, j'avais pas confiance en ce voyage gagné. Et j'avais raison.<br>-Comment ça ?  
>-Des enfants disparaissent. Personne ne sait où, comment, par qui, expliqua Conan.<br>-Tu penses que c'est l'Organisation qui fait ça ? Tu crois qu'_ils_ iraient aussi loin ?  
>-Et pourquoi pas ? intervint Haibara.<em> Ils<em> en seraient capables. _Ils_ sont capables de tout pour parvenir à leurs fins.  
>-Mais pourquoi la France ? Pourquoi ne pas être restés au Japon ? demanda Heiji. Ça n'est pas logique. Et puis...<br>-Que veux-tu dire ? Nous amener loin de notre pays d'origine...  
>-Je parle des enfants disparus. Pourquoi iraient-ils jusqu'à kidnapper des enfants sans intérêt pour eux ?<br>-Pour faire croire à un kidnapping en série, sûrement.  
>-Qui dit qu'ils sont sans intérêt ?<p>

Les deux garçons lancèrent un regard incrédule à Haibara.

-Ils recherchent des personnes possédant des capacités intellectuelles dès leur jeune âge pour leurs expériences. Dans n'importe quel pays, n'importe quelle région. Ils trouveront ce qu'ils cherchent.  
>-Donc tu penses... que les enfants disparus sont des recrues pour l'Organisation ?<br>-C'est possible. Et nous avoir fait venir ici, pour faire d'une pierre deux coups.

* * *

><p>*Haha, je ne pouvais pas faire une fic sans mettre en avant ma région ;p C'est beau l'Alsace 8) Bref je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où ils sont exactement mais soit x)<p>

M'enfin ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plait, je vous avoue que je sais pas vraiment comment se déroulera la suite mais on verra :D  
>J'espère aussi que vous avez passépasserez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, et à bientôt o/


	3. Chapitre 2

Sylkabe, awesome tu viens aussi d'Alsace :D MP pour plus de conversation please ? :D

Em, héhé je suis presque comme toi, à un moment j'ai cherché dans quels épisodes Heiji apparaît et j'ai regardé que ceux là XD mais j'ai aussi regardé ceux où Kaito et l'Organisation apparaît (après tout, l'Organisation est la _main history_ du manga XD) Merci pour ta review en tout cas ! Je sais que mes chapitres sont un peu courts, désolée ^^' je vais essayer de faire mieux :3 Essayer aussi de mettre un peu de détails alsaciens pourquoi pas :D

Erepiv, merci mais je ne suis pas un mec o/

Mystery0028, I know a little in english, I'll try to translate it but I'm sure I'll make mistakes so forgive me ^^

Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis contente de voir mon nombre de reviewers augmenter (légèrement... mais il augmente XD) et j'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier ma fiction :3 Bonne lecture, et surtout... Bonne année à tout le monde o/

* * *

><p>Les deux garçons lancèrent un regard incrédule à Haibara.<p>

-Ils recherchent des personnes possédant des capacités intellectuelles dès leur jeune âge pour leurs expériences. Dans n'importe quel pays, n'importe quelle région. Ils trouveront ce qu'ils cherchent.  
>-Donc tu penses... que les enfants disparus sont des recrues pour l'Organisation ?<br>-C'est possible. Et nous avoir fait venir ici, pour faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Heiji et Conan prirent un air penseur. Leur expression était identique, on aurait presque pu les prendre pour des frères. Haibara, avec son regard habituel, semblait elle aussi en pleine réflexion. Son visage se détendit lorsqu'elle remarqua que les deux jeunes femmes s'approchaient, et fit un signe aux deux détectives pour les prévenir avant de leur sourire.

-Nous pensons faire un tour à la patinoire demain, commença Ran. Ça vous tente ?  
>-Même s'ils ne sont pas d'accord, ils viendront quand même ! rit Kazuha.<br>-Mais je suis nul sur des patins* ! se plaint Heiji.  
>-Et moi donc.<br>-Moi ça me va, ajouta Haibara.  
>-Alors c'est décidé ! Au fait, où est ton père Ran ?<br>-Ah ? Il doit encore être en train de dormir.  
>-Encore ? Ça fait beaucoup, là, dit Conan.<br>-Je vais aller le chercher, on va bientôt manger je pense.

Ran se dirigea vers la chambre qu'ils occupaient et disparut dans le couloir. Kazuha, qui la regardait partir, s'assit finalement à côté d'Heiji sur le canapé tandis qu'Haibara lui lança discrètement un regard agacé: après tout, leur conversation a été coupée. Mais elle laissa ce "désagrément" de côté et laissa ses yeux errer sur les différents éléments de décoration du hall. Conan regarda Haibara, puis Kazuha, et enfin Heiji. Chacun semblait perdu dans ses pensées et regardait dans le vide. Le jeune garçon tourna alors son regard vers le comptoir où il aperçut Pierre, toujours concentré sur son ordinateur, certainement encore sur des comptes ou autres. Puis il aperçut Marie qui s'affairait dans une pièce voisine, peut-être préparait-elle le repas.  
>Ran revint un peu plus tard, accompagnée de Kogoro qui semblait bien réveillé. Avait-il vraiment dormi tout l'après-midi ?<p>

-Konnichiwa* Mori-san ! salua Kazuha.  
>-Konnichiwa, répondit le détective. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ?<br>-Heu... Voyage ? proposa Kazuha.  
>-Et pourquoi justement ici ? Ça va encore nous amener des ennuis.<br>-De toute façon, ils sont déjà là, les ennuis, pensa Conan en arborant un regard blasé.

Au vu de l'air sur le visage de Heiji, il pensait exactement la même chose que Conan. Kazuha eut, l'espace d'un instant, un air surpris et déçu à la fois, mais Ran intervint.

-Oto-san ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça comme ça !  
>-Ils ne sont pas déjà là, les ennuis ? demanda Haibara de son ton toujours aussi blasé.<br>-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? râla Kogoro.  
>-Oy oy, Haibara ! pensa Conan. Faut pas dire des choses comme ça à Oji-san*. Il va encore mal le prendre.<p>

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Haibara regarda Conan et haussa les épaules d'un air désintéressé. Il soupira et abandonna l'idée de la raisonner pour cette fois. Le groupe resta un moment à discuter... ou pas, jusqu'aux alentours de 18h30 où Marie les invita à prendre place dans la salle à manger. Ils étaient les premiers arrivés, mais bien vite d'autres clients s'installèrent. Une jeune femme, qui semblait cependant plus âgée que Marie, faisait le service avec cette dernière. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, donc on pouvait en déduire qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur.

Une fois le repas terminé*, les japonais restèrent encore un moment dans le hall pour continuer à discuter. Cependant Kogoro ne semblait pas vouloir rester et partit dans la chambre pour regarder la télévision. Ran soupira de désarroi et se plaint qu'en dehors des enquêtes, il ne passait son temps qu'à dormir et regarder la télévision, lorsqu'il ne buvait pas. Cette remarque fit rire tout le reste du groupe, même Haibara -disons qu'elle a souri, c'est déjà pas mal-; surtout Heiji et Conan qui savaient ô combien il passait son temps libre à ne rien faire. Le sujet vira à nouveau sur la sortie patinoire du lendemain, à laquelle Conan et Heiji préfèreraient ne pas participer. Cependant Kazuha et Ran ont tellement insisté qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'accepter. Même s'ils n'étaient pas capables de garder un bon équilibre sur des patins, peut-être s'amuseraient-ils quand même.

-Et après la patinoire, on fait quoi ? demanda Kazuha.  
>-Après ? Je ne sais pas, je pense que ça dépend de l'heure à laquelle on partira, répondit Ran.<br>-Si je peux vous conseiller, intervint Marie qui passait par là, le marché de Noël se trouvera sur la place principale à partir de demain.  
>-C'est vrai ?<br>-Hmm ! acquiesça-t-elle. Je pense qu'ils commenceront à préparer le matin déjà, vous pourrez vous y promener dès le début d'après-midi, je suppose. Mais le plus beau, c'est quand même le soir.  
>-On pourra sortir le soir alors ! On ira patiner l'après-midi, puis on ira au marché le soir !<br>-Très bonne idée ! confirma Kazuha. Ça vous va ?  
>-Ouais ouais, je m'en fiche, répondit Heiji. Et toi, gamin ?<br>-Ouais, ça a l'air cool !  
>-Alors c'est décidé ! Merci beaucoup, Marie-san !<br>-Je vous en prie, sourit-elle.

Elle s'éloigna du groupe en fredonnant, puis rejoint son père derrière le comptoir. Peu après, ce dernier s'en alla en laissant sa fille gérer les comptes. Ran et Kazuha, ravies d'avoir trouvé un emploi du temps pour le lendemain, papotaient joyeusement tandis que les garçons écoutaient d'une oreille discrète. Haibara, quant à elle, semblait toujours loin dans ses pensées, mais en vérité, elle écoutait les moindres paroles et les moindres bruits. Un mauvais pressentiment, peut-être.

Aux alentours de 20h, la porte principale s'ouvrit, créant un grand courant d'air qui fit frissonner les deux jeunes femmes. Un homme entra, vêtu d'un long manteau sombre et recouvert d'une capuche. Conan et Heiji le remarquèrent aussitôt -Haibara aussi- : un homme en noir, ça ne devait pas courir les rues, même en France... Ils lui lancèrent des regards suspicieux, la tête pleine de questions.  
>Faisait-il partie de l'Organisation ? Pourquoi était-il venu dans cet hôtel ? Savait-il que Conan et Haibara étaient ici ? Était-il de mèche avec une ou plusieurs personnes de cet hôtel ? Avait-il participé à l'enlèvement des enfants disparus ? Ou bien la couleur de son manteau n'était qu'une coïncidence... ?<p>

* * *

><p>*Je sais pas s'ils sont doués en patins ou pas, mais du coup on va dire que non :p Comme Kaito ^o^<br>*Konnichiwa: Bonjour. J'imagine que c'est pas inconnu hein, mais je suis prévenante ^^  
>*Oji-san: Oncle. Comme toujours, je pense que vous le saviez mais bon :3<br>*Et oui je passe rapidement parce que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment se déroule le repas o/ Peut-être que j'en ferai un prochain si une idée croît dans mon esprit XD

Désolée, une fois encore ce chapitre est très court ^^' Je vais vraiment essayer de faire mieux pour les prochains chapitres ._.

PS: J'écris ce chapitre aux alentours de 02:00, genre j'ai rien d'autre à faire quoi :X Mais bref donc s'il y a des fautes ou des incohérences, mettons ça sur le coup de la fatigue :p (mais n'oubliez pas de me le signaler hein '-')


	4. Chapitre 3

Merci pour ta review Sylkabe :3 Je suis vraiment contente de voir que tu apprécies la lecture de ma fiction ^o^ J'espère que j'arriverai à poster assez régulièrement 'w'

Merci à Momographie pour ta review encourageante ^o^ Effectivement je connais mieux l'Alsace que le Japon XD J'espère que la fiction continuera à te plaire x3

Wow, Lutias'Kokopelli, quelle review ultra-longue ! Oui, c'est vrai que niveau descriptions et tout ça, j'ai un peu de mal ^^ et aussi pour les fins de chapitres... D'ailleurs je trouve effectivement que mes chapitres sont très courts, peut-être qu'en rajoutant plus de descriptions ça ira mieux '-'  
>Et sinon, ah bon ils seraient doués en patin ^^' je crois que ce sont des épisodes que je n'ai pas vu... Ou alors il y a longtemps et je ne m'en souviens plus ^^' en tout cas, merci pour ta review, j'espère que je vais m'améliorer avec tous les conseils que tu m'as donnés 'o'<p>

Il paraît qu'il y a eu quelques soucis pour lire le dernier chapitre ? Est-ce que ça s'est réglé tout seul, car je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu se passer... ? J'avais aussi eu quelque chose, j'arrivais même pas à previewer mon propre chapitre, je me suis dit mais wuuuut ù.ù mais au final ça s'est réglé tout seul pour moi, et pour vous ?

Sinon peut-être que je vais continuer en CoHei haha ^^ ... ... Je rigole ^o^ je ferais peut-être une autre histoire sur ça si ça me vient, mais ils sont trop chou :3 Je vais rester sur du KazuHei pour cette histoire-ci :3  
>Et j'ai commencé à penser à une histoire sur Kaito, je vais peut-être la poster aussi, je sais pas encore :3<p>

Autrement, une review sur ma fic traduite me fait réfléchir: est-ce que la mise en forme est trop rapprochée ? Est-ce que je dois laisser plus d'espace ? Répondez-moi please :3

* * *

><p>Aux alentours de 20h, la porte principale s'ouvrit, créant un grand courant d'air qui fit frissonner les deux jeunes femmes. Un homme entra, vêtu d'un long manteau sombre et recouvert d'une capuche. Conan et Heiji le remarquèrent aussitôt -Haibara aussi- : un homme en noir, ça ne devait pas courir les rues, même en France... Ils lui lancèrent des regards suspicieux, la tête pleine de questions.<br>Faisait-il partie de l'Organisation ? Pourquoi était-il venu dans cet hôtel ? Savait-il que Conan et Haibara étaient ici ? Était-il de mèche avec une ou plusieurs personnes de cet hôtel ? Avait-il participé à l'enlèvement des enfants disparus ? Ou bien la couleur de son manteau n'était qu'une coïncidence... ?

Sentant des regards lourds sur lui, l'homme se tourna vers le groupe durcit son regard en voyant les trois paires d'yeux qui le fixaient. Marie s'approcha de l'homme et le salua, lui demandant s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Il déclina calmement avant de lui demander quelque chose. Elle lui répondit en jetant quelques regards discrets vers le groupe; lorsque son regard croisa celui de Heiji, elle lui sourit et reporta ses yeux verts sur l'homme. Elle acquiesça et lui fit un sourire chaleureux, avant de l'emmener devant le comptoir. Elle ouvrit le registre et y nota quelque chose, il devait certainement demander une chambre... Pierre arriva ensuite et salua l'homme qui enleva sa capuche. Conan durcit son regard en découvrant l'homme: il avait des cheveux clairs et ondulés, lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules. Ils se serrèrent la main en souriant, ils semblaient se connaître. Marie intervint un moment avant de laisser les deux hommes se diriger vers la pièce réservée au personnel. La jeune femme qui était à présent seule tourna à nouveau son regard vers les groupe, sourit et les rejoint. Haibara avait déjà détourné son regard -question de discrétion- mais Marie avait certainement remarqué que les deux jeunes détectives avaient observé la scène depuis tout ce temps. Une fois à leur niveau, elle prit la parole.

-Vous semblez curieux, vous deux ! rit-elle légèrement.  
>-Ah euh...<br>-Qui était cet homme ? demanda Conan d'un air enfantin.  
>-Un ami de mon père.<br>-Pourtant il semble bien plus jeune, comment se connaissent-il ?  
>-A vrai dire, je n'en suis pas sûre, mais il me l'a une fois présenté en tant qu'un de ses amis.<br>-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
>-Thomas, répondit Marie.<p>

A ce moment, Kogoro et les filles la regardèrent, et elle les regarda en retour.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre aux questions de ces em*****urs vous savez, dit Kogoro en lançant un regard accusateur sur les deux garçons.  
>-Oh, ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! Ils sont marrants.<br>-"Marrants" ? fit Heiji, un air agacé sur le visage.  
>-Je suis d'accord avec elle ! rit Kazuha.<br>-C'est pas l'adjectif que j'aurais utilisé, râla le détective.

Haibara esquissa un sourire et se leva de sa chaise, attirant les regards sur elle.

-Je suis fatiguée, je vais dans la chambre.  
>-Attends, c'est moi qui ai la clé, dit Ran en se levant à son tour.<p>

Le reste du groupe les regarda partir, puis Marie s'éloigna à son tour. Heiji et Conan recommencèrent une discussion puis Ran revint assez rapidement. Kazuha se leva et alla à sa rencontre, l'invitant à se rendre dans la chambre pour discuter. Ran accepta et laissa les clés à son père.

-Ne te couches pas trop tard, réprimanda-t-il.  
>-T'inquiètes pas Oto-san, et au pire c'est les vacances !<br>-C'est vrai, ajouta Kazuha. On a le droit de dormir plus longtemps si on veut !

Kogoro soupira tandis que les deux garçons parlaient de leur journée de demain. Les deux jeunes filles se rendirent dans la chambre de Kazuha, laissant les garçons ensemble.

-On va vraiment devoir aller au marché de Noël demain ?  
>-Et à la patinoire ? Alors qu'on tient à peine sur des patins...<br>-Je pense qu'on a pas le choix, dit Conan.  
>-C'est vrai, elles ont bien dit qu'elles nous forceraient à y aller dans tous les cas...<br>-Et puis, si ça leur fait plaisir.  
>-Elles sont comme ça, les femmes ! intervint Kogoro. Nous forcer à faire ce qu'elles veulent.<br>-Oy oy... pensa Conan. C'est pas faux, mais quand même...  
>-Mais si vous le faites quand même, ça veut dire que vous tenez à nous, non ?<p>

Les trois garçons sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Ran et Kazuha qui rigolaient, une marque rougeâtre sur leurs joues.

-Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'écria Heiji. Vous étiez pas retournées dans la chambre ?  
>-Si, mais j'avais oublié que c'était toi qui as la clé ! Alors, vous tenez à nous c'est ça ?<br>-On a le droit de ne pas répondre à ça !

Heiji tourna la tête en croisant les bras, un air boudeur. Une marque rougeâtre était apparue sur ses joues ainsi que sur celles de Conan, ce qui fit encore plus rire les filles. Conan laissa échapper un rire qui lui fit s'attirer un regard tueur de son ami de l'Ouest. Lui au moins, ne serait pas victime de cette taquinerie car c'était un _enfant_. Kogoro ne réagit pas, mais après quelques secondes animées par les rires des filles, Heiji soupira et se retourna vers Kazuha avant de glisser la main dans sa poche. Il en sortit une clé accrochée à une petite plaque où était gravé le chiffre 7 et la tendit à l'adolescente, une moue boudeuse au visage.

-Tiens, c'est ça que tu voulais non ?  
>-Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié ! répondit-elle, faisant soupirer Heiji.<br>-Aho, un jour tu oublieras ta tête, grommela-t-il en détournant à nouveau son regard.

Kazuha, qui avait empoigné la clé, lança un regard intrigué et resta un moment immobile avant de sourire et de se retourner vers Ran. Celle-ci la regardait d'un air attendri qui laissa place à la surprise lorsque Kazuha la fusilla du regard, puis les deux filles partirent -pour de bon- dans la chambre.  
>Une fois dans leur chambre, la Tokyoïte reçut un nouveau regard menaçant de son amie de l'Ouest.<p>

-C'était quoi ce regard avant ? Lança Kazuha.  
>-Quel regard ?<p>

Ran feignait l'ignorance, mais Kazuha n'était pas dupe et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle commença à taper du pied sur le sol, avant de reprendre.

-Ne fais pas l'innocente ! J'ai vu tes yeux !  
>-Mais vous étiez si mignons !<br>-Mignons ?

Kazuha eut un mouvement de recul et rougit.

-Comment ça, ''mignons'' ?  
>-Ben... On aurait dit un couple, avoua la Tokyoïte.<br>-On n'est pas en couple ! Se défendit son amie en rougissant de plus belle.  
>-Pas encore, pensa Ran en souriant.<p>

Une fois les filles parties, Heiji soupira et posa les coudes sur ses genoux, puis la tête sur sa main, un air boudeur toujours au visage. Conan le regardait avec taquinerie, et arborait un sourire narquois. L'adolescent tourna ses yeux vers lui puis il fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

Le sourire de Conan s'agrandit et il commença à rire, parvenant juste à répondre un « rien ». Heiji se leva d'un bond et frappa l'enfant qui mit ses mains sur la tête, massant l'endroit qui venait d'être maltraité. Il lança un regard mi-désolé, mi-''pourquoi t'as fait ça ?'', avant de soupirer une excuse en remarquant que son ami était vraiment vexé. L'Osakien se rassit lourdement et croisa les bras, toujours silencieux. Kogoro regardait d'un œil la scène mais n'en fit rien : pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas besoin de frapper ce sale gosse lui-même, il n'allait pas se plaindre !  
>Après quelques minutes où la conversation avait doucement repris, Kogoro s'arracha la mâchoire dans un bâillement énorme avant de décider qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Les deux garçons suivirent alors le détective, qui marchait à quelques pas devant eux.<p>

-Il faut qu'on trouve des indices sur cet homme et ces disparitions, dit Conan.  
>-Ouais. C'est que l'après-midi qu'on va à la patinoire, non ? On peut alors faire le matin.<br>-Mais il faudra occuper les filles, je pense pas qu'elles veuillent nous suivre dans l'enquête.  
>-On verra ça demain sinon.<p>

Arrivés devant la chambre qui porte le numéro 7, Conan et Heiji s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. L'Osakien regarda l'enfant avant de se tourner vers la porte et y toqua. Un peu plus tard, elle s'ouvrit sur Kazuha qui rougit légèrement en voyant son ami d'enfance, mais elle n'en fit rien et se poussa pour le laisser entrer. Ran apparut derrière elle et s'approcha de Conan, puis elle l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre 10 après avoir salué les deux Osakiens.

Demain, serait certainement une longue journée.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents, je crois ^^ J'espère que je ne tarderai pas trop pour le prochain :3<p> 


	5. Chapitre 4

Yo ! Ça fait un petit moment depuis que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre 'o' je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre ! ^^ J'ai eu du mal à raccorder le dernier chapitre avec ce qui me venait à l'esprit, mais finalement c'est venu tout seul :D

La plupart des 'morceaux' de chapitre que j'écris sont en anglais, donc la traduction peut des fois laisser à désirer. Par ailleurs, je trouve qu'une histoire en anglais est plus mignonne, non ? Enfin surtout les petits moments spéciaux, je trouve pas les mots français appropriés ù.ù

Quoiqu'il en soit ! J'ai fait une petite histoire sur Magic Kaito, ça a fini sur un OS grâce aux conseils de TiLiYu :3 Je la posterais plus tard, parce qu'ils se font des clins d'œils avec mon histoire sur DC ;p Comme ça ce sera plus ou moins en même temps^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^ Ce chapitre est un peu plus long peut-être, mais vachement calme, il se passe rien de spécial -voire rien du tout :3- mais bon :3 Y a juste un p'tit moment CoHei ^^ Sinon... Rien^^

* * *

><p>Malgré ses efforts et le calme régnant dans la chambre, il ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil. Entre les disparitions d'enfants et l'Homme en Noir de tout à l'heure, son esprit était trop occupé pour qu'il se détende. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, le regard azur fixé au plafond, Conan soupira de lassitude. Il se releva sur le lit avant d'en descendre, se dirigeant vers la salle de bains. Il passa à côté du lit occupé par les filles et y posa un instant son regard <em>elle*<em> semblait dormir profondément. Le garçon laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et reprit son chemin. Il alluma la lumière de la petite pièce carrelée et posa un tabouret devant le lavabo... Quelle plaie d'être petit ! Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir mural d'un air blasé et soupira une nouvelle fois. Vraiment, quelle plaie...  
>Il ouvrit le robinet et passa ses mains sous l'eau fraîche avant d'asperger son visage. « <em>J'espère qu'Haibara trouvera bientôt un antidote<em>... » pensa-t-il en fermant à nouveau le robinet. Il prit la serviette qui reposait à sa droite tout en regardant son visage dégoulinant,avant d'y passer le tissu afin de le sécher. Puis son esprit divagua à nouveau sur l'Homme en Noir.

-_Mais... Ce gars de tout à l'heure... pourquoi a-t-il enlevé sa capuche ? S'il faisait vraiment partie de l'Organisation, il voudrait plutôt laisser son visage inconnu, pas vrai ?_

Une fois la serviette rangée, le regard durci, il réprima un cri agacé et secoua ses cheveux.

-_J'ai déjà pensé à ça toute la soirée ! C'est pour ça que je suis venu me rafraîchir, en plus ! Merde alors, si je continue de me bourrer le crâne avec ça, je pourrais pas dormir... _pensa-t-il en soupirant.

Il pencha la tête en arrière et regarda l'ampoule qui se trouvait au dessus du miroir. Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis descendit du tabouret avant de le ranger et de se réinstaller dans son lit, installé entre celui occupé par les filles, et celui de Kogoro. Il entra dans son lit et monta l'épaisse couverture jusque son cou, avant de fermer les yeux, espérant que cette fois-ci serait la bonne. Il pensa encore un moment à cette affaire, mais heureusement pour lui, il parvint tout de même à s'endormir rapidement.

* * *

><p>Quand Ran se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle se mit en tête de réveiller également les autres. Mais en voyant Conan dormir si profondément, elle n'eut pas le cœur à le réveiller et le laissa dormir encore un peu. C'est Heiji qui a pris l'initiative d'aller le chercher, après 9h, disant que « ce sale gosse a assez dormi ! ». Une fois la clé de la chambre en poche, il y entra silencieusement. Le détective rajeuni dormait paisiblement ; s'il n'y avait pas d'affaire en cours, Heiji ne l'aurait pas réveillé. Mais, puisqu'il <em>devait<em> le faire, autant s'amuser un peu, non ?  
>Quand cette pensée arriva dans l'esprit de l'Osakien, un large sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se retint de rire et s'approcha du lit, se demandant encore ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour le réveiller « en douceur ».<p>

-Ku~do-kun~, dit-il d'une voix enjôleuse.

Conan fronça légèrement les sourcils en grommelant avant de se retourner, montrant son dos à l'adolescent. En le voyant, une nouvelle idée germa dans son esprit. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ouvrit le robinet avant de passer ses mains sous l'eau froide. Un frisson parcourut son corps tandis que le froid se propageait, mais il n'en fit rien. Une fois ses doigts suffisamment froids, il referma le robinet et retourna dans la chambre, laissant échapper un petit rire satisfait. Il enleva les couvertures, puis souleva le haut de pyjama de Conan avant de glisser ses doigts sur le dos de l'enfant.  
>Celui-ci ouvrit grand ses yeux en sentant les mains glacées se promener dans son dos. Il se tordit pour y échapper et se tourna pour faire face au coupable.<p>

-Hattori ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, _teme*_ ! S'écria-t-il, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Son regard se durcit en voyant l'Osakien rire pleinement. Il voulut répliquer, mais il se surprit à être content de voir son ami de si bonne humeur -même s'il venait tout juste de le réveiller d'une manière on-ne-peut plus agaçante-. Il sourit d'abord tendrement, mais ce sourire fut vite remplacé par un air espiègle. Alors, Heiji voulait jouer à ça ? D'accord, alors il allait voir !

Il se mit debout sur le lit pour pouvoir faire face au détective qui s'était arrêté de rire, le regardant.

-Hattori, dit-il d'un ton provocateur.

Heiji lui lança un air surpris, mais en voyant son visage, il retrouva son sourire.

_-Maintenant, ça va être fun !_ Pensa-t-il. Whoaa ?!

Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise quand Conan lui avait sauté dessus, et se forçait à ne pas vaciller. Mais le détective rajeuni commença à chatouiller l'Osakien, qui ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre que de se tortiller en rigolant, suppliant pour sa vie -hum... en fait non- tandis qu'il le tenait dans ses bras, l'empêchant ainsi de tomber.

-Kudo ! Dit-il entre deux rires. Kudo ! Oi, attends un peu !

-Ça t'apprendra à me réveiller ! Répliqua Conan, continuant ses chatouilles.

Il continua sa torture, sentant que peu à peu, Heiji le supportait de moins en moins. Peu avant qu'il ne le lâche, l'enfant s'arrêta, s'attirant un soupir soulagé du détective qui s'assit lourdement sur le lit. Il s'y coucha ensuite, Conan toujours dans les bras, -est-ce qu'il se souvenait, au moins, qu'il le tenait ?- des larmes ayant commencé à se former au coin de ses yeux émeraude à force de rire. Conan, lui, ne bougea pas et bailla, fermant les yeux pour se préparer à se rendormir, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille, vers laquelle les deux garçons tournèrent la tête. Lorsqu'elle les vit installés comme ça, elle rit avant de se retourner vers la porte encore ouverte.

-Ran-chan ! Viens vite voir comme ils sont mignons ! Dit-elle dans un gloussement.

-Hein ?

La Tokyoïte lança un regard inquisiteur vers le lit et sourit en voyant les deux garçons qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Posant Conan à côté de lui sur le lit, Heiji se releva.

-Pourquoi t'es venue ?

-_Pourquoi _tu_ es venu ?_ Pensa Conan, un air agacé sur le visage.

-T'étais allé réveillé Conan-kun, soupira Kazuha, mais t'es jamais revenu. T'avais pas dit que vous aviez quelque chose à faire ce matin ?

Lorsque les mots atteignirent le cerveau de l'adolescent, ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands et il plaqua sa main sur son front en poussant un cri de rage.

-C'pas vrai, j'ai oublié ! Se plaint-il en se tournant vers le garçon. On doit enquêter !

Conan acquiesça avant de commencer à rassembler des habits pour aller s'habiller -et oui, il était encore en pyjama-. Une fois qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin, il disparut dans la salle de bains, avant de ressortir sa tête un instant plus tard, tournant son regard azur vers Heiji.

-D'accord, mais je mange d'abord. Je crève la dalle ! Dit-il avant de refermer la porte.

Tandis que Kazuha commençait à se plaindre du mot « enquêter » qu'elle venait d'entendre, Ran s'en inquiéta plutôt et se tourna à son tour vers Heiji.

-Ne, Hattori-kun. Sur quoi vous devez enquêter ?

-Huh ? Ah, pas grand chose !

-C'est pas sur ces disparitions quand même ?

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Heiji se gratta l'arrière de la tête, ne faisant que confirmer les doutes de Ran qui fronça les sourcils.

-Vous êtes pas possibles ! Même en vacances vous êtes capables de trouver une affaire !

-C'est vrai ça, je pensais qu'on était là pour se détendre, renchérit Kazuha.

-_Tu parles d'une détente_, _Kudo m'a fait venir à cause d'une histoire chelou, c'était sûr qu'on se détendrait pas ! _pensa Heiji. Bah, de toute façon vous êtes pas obligées de venir avec, hein !

-On peut pas vous laisser y aller tous seuls, vous allez encore vous attirer des ennuis !

-Aho ! Et tu crois que, parce que tu viens, on aura pas d'ennuis ? dit Heiji en lançant un regard blasé à son amie d'enfance.

Conan ressortit de la salle de bain à ce moment, coupant court la conversation des Osakiens. Il les invita à retourner dans la salle à manger pour qu'il puisse enfin manger, invitation qu'ils acceptèrent. « _Plus vite Kudo aura mangé, plus vite on pourra aller enquêter !_ » pensa Heiji en traversant le couloir.

* * *

><p>*Héhé, ce "elle" peut être qui vous voulez^^ après tout, les deux nanas dorment ensemble, alors c'est selon votre propre volonté ;)<p>

*teme = enfoiré. Ouhh le vilain garçon qui insulte Heiji^^ Autrement, on peut prendre ça comme de la bromance, non ? (pas l'insulte hein '-')


End file.
